Present state of geotechnical requirements by the appropriate industry building code in the field of construction industry demands utilization of joist hangers between the header ledger and joist joints. Since these requirements are mandatory a number of different joist hangers are available to fill the contractor's needs. However, the efficiency in mounting joist hangers is less than desirable due to the number of obstacles each contractor has to overcome such as vertical and horizontal alignment of joist hangers in relation to header, personal safety e.g., landing a hammer blow on contractor's hand/finger while attempting to maintain the joist hanger in proper alignment and nail it to the header.
With the reference invention it is possible to accomplish the necessary task virtually effortlessly with a variety of joist and truss hanger geometric designs and sizes. Once the referenced invention is positioned on the header ledger it could be nailed virtually hands free thus avoiding hand injury.
From the production efficiency point of view considerable time savings have been noted in field testing. The present method does not provide the contractor with consistent and dimensionally repetitive values or the ease of physical adjustment/calibration as the referenced invention does. As a measuring/gaging and holding device the purpose of the referenced invention is to further enhance the joist and truss hangers utilization throughout the world wide construction industry.